My Little Pony
thumb|Logotipo da franquia utilizado desde 2017. My Little Pony (traduzido como Meu Pequeno Pônei, e vendido como Meu Querido Pônei no Brasil antigamente) é uma franquia de mídia e de brinquedos estadunidense, desenvolvida pela Hasbro. Tendo inicialmente como alvo o público infantil, principalmente as garotas, entre 3 e 8 anos de idade, ela se baseia principalmente numa linha de bonecos de pôneis, criada por Bonnie Zacherle, Charles Muenchinger e Steve D'Aguanno, em 1983. Seu sucesso gerou série de desenhos animados e licenciamento de produtos, como roupas, materiais de escritório e artigos de papelaria, e outras menores marcas. Pôneis foram caracterizados por corpos coloridos, crinas longas e caudas feitas de pêlo de nylon e marcas exclusivos nas laterais (referido desde 2003, como "cutie marks"). Após o original "My Pretty Pony", introduzido em 1981, "My Little Pony", foi lançado em 1983 e a linha tornou-se popular na década de 1980, entre 1983-1995 (1992 nos EUA), e inspirado em especiais de animação, um filme de animação, e uma série animada para televisão. As vendas da marca aumentaram muitas vezes com a introdução da quarta geração da franquia, que começou com o sucesso da série animada de televisão de 2010. A marca arrecadou bilhões de dólares em vendas no varejo de 2014 e 650 milhões de dólares em varejo em 2013. e 650 milhões de dólares em varejo em 2013. História Mídia Animações Primeira geração ;Filmes especiais * Meu Querido Pônei: Resgate para Castelo da Meia-Noite (1984) * Meu Querido Pônei: Escapada para Catrina (1985) ;Série animada * Meu Querido Pônei (My Little Pony 'n Friends, 1984) * As Aventuras do Meu Querido Pônei (My Little Pony Tales, 1992) ;Filmes * Meu Querido Pônei: O Filme (My Little Pony: The Movie, 1986) Terceira geração ;Geração 3 * My Little Pony: Um Encanto de Aniversário (2003) * My Little Pony: Dançando nas Nuvens (2004) * My Little Pony: Os Amigos Nunca Estão Longe (2005) * My Little Pony: Um Doce Natal (2005) * My Little Pony: O Passeio da Princesa (2006) * My Little Pony: Saudações de Unicornia (2006) * My Little Pony Princesa de Cristal: Em Busca do Arco-Íris (2006) * My Little Pony: Um Lugar de Muito Pônei (My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place, 2007) ;Core 7 * My Little Pony: Conhece os Pôneis ;Geração 3.5 * My Little Pony: A Estrela dos Desejos (2009) Quarta geração ;Série animada * My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, 2010) ;Filmes * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks (2014) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Jogos da Amizade (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, 2015) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - A Lenda de Everfree (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree, 2016) * My Little Pony: O Filme (My Little Pony: The Movie, 2017) ;Especiais * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Noite do Cinema Mágico (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magical Movie Night", 2017) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Amizade Esquecida (''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship, 2018) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Montanha-russa da Amizade (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rollercoaster of Friendship, 2018) ;Curtas animadas * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks (2014) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Jogos da Amizade (2015) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Curtas de Verão (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Summertime Shorts, 2017) ;Websérie * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Série Digital (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Digital Series, 2017-2018) Jogos * My Little Pony: Friendship Gardens (1998) * My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) * My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Party (2008) * My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle, Teacher for a Day (2011) * My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica (2012) * Fighting is Magic (2017) Publicações * Meu Querido Pônei (quadrinho) * My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica (quadrinho) Referências Ligações externas * My Little Pony no site da Hasbro (em inglês) Categoria:Franquia